


[黑白王子]重逢*

by starrain



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrain/pseuds/starrain
Summary: “你愿意听我给你讲很久很久以前的故事吗？”的另一个版本。之前构思《重逢》的时候跟一位朋友分享了一下想法，然后他勾出了一个完全不同于我的构思的故事。
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 3





	[黑白王子]重逢*

安迪长长地舒了一口气，抬手擦了擦额角的汗珠。安迪·普瑞斯特是一个热爱绘画的年轻人，闲暇时间里他喜欢去一些人迹罕至的地方寻找出人意料的美景，然后在那里画上一整天的画，他享受在无人打扰的自然的怀抱中画画，这会让他感到放松且愉快。安迪背着画板和画夹，沿着透过林间枝桠的缝隙洒下的斑驳阳光，踩过小径上丛生的杂草，费力地爬到了山顶。山的另一侧是一道深而宽阔的峡谷，越过峡谷仍是无穷无尽的山峰，从最近处树林掩映中的低矮小丘，到逐渐变得高大、遥远而模糊的山峦的边际，安迪感受着眼前的美景和拂过脸侧金发的山风，碧蓝的眼睛里漾着一丝水光，嘴角勾出了满意的弧度。

崖边不远处有一块大而平坦的岩石，它的高度恰好能让安迪舒适地坐在上面，就像特意为他生长在那里的一般。安迪在岩石前支起画架，打开画夹往外抽拉空白的画纸，尽管他的动作很轻柔，但还是不小心带出了曾经的几幅习作。他低下头翻了翻手里的画，其中两幅是风景写生，还有一副是一头未完成的巨龙，画上只有它的头部，形如坚硬的岩石，头顶和下颚生着尖利的骨刺，眼睛和张开的嘴里有亮黄的烈焰在燃烧。

“如果龙能像画风景一样有真实的参照就好了。”安迪一边把手中的画塞回画夹一边想着，下一秒就因为自己奇异的想法有些自嘲地笑着摇了摇头。从儿时第一次听到巨龙的故事起，他就深深地被这种古老、强大并且美得惊心动魄的生物吸引住了，他看过各种关于龙的传说与故事，画过不少关于龙的习作，但无论有多么喜爱，他都明白，这种生物只会存在于传说中与梦境中，而不会出现在自己眼前，纷繁复杂的传说背后也许确有龙的原型，但第一个写下龙的故事的人说不定只是看到了一条奇大无比的蜥蜴罢了。

安迪止住漫无边际的思绪，握住画笔开始往画纸上勾线，他的视线在画纸与远处的山峰间回转，笔尖在纸上擦出的沙沙声与风拂过树叶时的声音婉转相和，安迪愉快地享受着山林特有的声音的包围，却逐渐开始感觉有什么地方不对劲，他停下笔，皱眉思索着，突然间意识到了问题所在——有低沉而辽阔的声音传进了他的耳朵，像是山崖在震颤、轰鸣。安迪顺着声音的源头望向峡谷对面，他看到峡谷对面那座低矮的小丘在颤动，“地震了”这个想法刚出现在脑海中，他就发现事情似乎并不是地震这样普普通通的理由能解释的，他确信大地没有震颤，是那座小丘自己在动，它在变高、变大，像是什么蜷缩的生物舒展开了自己的身躯。

那色如山丘的生物似乎是刚睡醒，它甩了甩头，用后足蹲立在地上，然后展开翅膀挥了挥——那是覆在坚硬骨骼上的膜翼——看起来是在舒展筋骨。安迪几乎已经目瞪口呆了，他曾无数次想象过这样的身躯、这样的翅膀，却从未想过它会真的出现在自己眼前，他手忙脚乱地从画夹里翻出了那副尚未完成的习作，想要赶紧勾上几笔。

就在这时，那头背对安迪的龙回过了头，安迪看到它的双眼猩红如宝石，头顶盘旋生长着一对威严的龙角，如黑曜石般坚硬而美丽。安迪正在心中惊叹世上竟然真有这样的生物，突然感觉到一道目光聚焦到了自己身上，毫无疑问，这道目光来自他眼前的龙。

锐利的目光让安迪心头一惊，身体因为惊吓不由自主向后一跌，画作也脱手而出，飘落到了地面，他猛然意识到自己并不真正了解这种生物的习性，更不知道它是否会伤害在它面前渺小如蝼蚁的自己，饶是他再喜欢这种传说中的生物，此时也免不了惊惧了，它燃烧的双眼、坚硬而没有任何情绪的面庞让安迪无法辨别它是否有伤害自己的意图，安迪下意识地撑着身下的岩石试图向后退，却发现眼前的巨龙并无任何动作，只是看着自己，像看着逝去的岁月一样凝视着自己。

安迪手足无措地与那头古老的生物对视着，盘算着自己逃跑的话能否免去为这头刚睡醒的、也许正饥肠辘辘的巨兽塞牙缝的命运。就在他咬咬牙打算起身奔逃的时候，巨龙不见了，一个皮肤黝黑、穿着有些怪异的年轻人出现在了安迪眼前，他头顶的白色帽子像是用头巾一圈一圈缠成的，中间装饰着一条有暗金花纹的深红缎带，右耳还戴着一个巨大的金色耳环，他衣服上的花纹华丽而繁复，点缀着不少一看就十分昂贵的宝石。让安迪确信这个年轻人就是刚刚那头巨龙的，是他猩红的、仿佛在燃烧的眼睛，和覆着鳞片、长着尖利的指甲的手。

年轻人拾起落在地上的画，看了看上面还未完成的巨龙，又看了看跌坐在岩石上的安迪，开口说道：“你愿意听我给你讲很久很久以前的故事吗？”

没有任何自我介绍，没有任何对于这个世界上存在巨龙的解释，只有这么一个突兀的问题。安迪怔怔地看着眼前的年轻人，他不再像先前那头巨龙那样让人无法辨别情绪，他收缩的细瞳里流露出的震惊丝毫不亚于安迪，他毫不掩饰的表情就好像看到了本已被时间永远埋葬的、最为珍贵的宝藏，他有些颤抖的手爪已经把画纸攥出了褶皱。

安迪坐直身体，轻轻点了点头。

“很久很久以前……有一个非常，非常美好的男孩，他的心就像他碧蓝的眼睛那样透亮，他的灵魂就像他的金发那样闪闪发光。”年轻人盯着安迪的蓝眼睛，喃喃说道。

安迪听到了一个关于黑龙和人类的、美丽而免不了悲伤的故事。每每说起故事里的人类，年轻人总会微笑着、热切甚至贪婪地看着安迪，仿佛他就是故事里那个善良、崇高、美好，值得起世间一切赞美诗的人类，而安迪看着眼前的年轻人，听着他丝绸般的声音喃喃诉出的一切，仿佛亲身经历过一般，体会到了故事里人类对黑龙的爱。

“谢谢你能听完一头突然出现在你眼前的黑龙的老掉牙的故事，希望我没有太吓到你。对了，那幅画很不错。”

安迪露出了比他的金发更为明媚的微笑：“愿他的灵魂永远陪伴你。”  
年轻人释怀地点了点头，他的身体漂浮在了空中，一点点离安迪远去，安迪在他脸上看到了极其满足的笑容。  
“再见。”

安迪猛然惊醒，从一块大而平坦的岩石上坐了起来，离自己不远的地方是深深的山谷，没有舒展身躯的黑龙，也没有穿着怪异的青年，只有那个美丽而悲伤的故事还在他的脑海里回旋。他叹了一口气，心中有些失落，但又开始庆幸这只是一个梦，这个世界上没有一头黑龙需要独自面对爱人离世后的漫长岁月。  
“该开始画画了。”他揉了揉自己的眼睛，摇摇头准备执起画笔。 

有山丘在震颤，有声音在轰鸣。一声嘶鸣划破天空，一头黑色的巨龙自深邃的山谷中升起，在安迪面前大展双翼，燃烧的双眼凝视着他碧蓝的眼眸。

-End-


End file.
